Fórum Kuroshitsuji
by Akasuna no Saah
Summary: Fic nada aver. Insparados em algumas conversas do fórum... Summary horrível but Whatever.


**Um dia com o fórum Kuroshitsuji**

**Saah: **Yooooo ***brilha purpurina* **Queria deixar claro que essa fic foi inspirada no pessoal do fórum, e que eu a fiz especialmente para elas XD

E tbm puqe a fic _**O Diário da Akatsuki **_teve um fim meio WTF, e eu tava querendo fazer outras fics já q eu n tenho capacidade mental para fazer _absolutamente nada_ lemons u.u, eu acho q mando bem com fics de humor 'o' Mas tipo, EU N TENHO A PORRA DA IDÉIA PRA FAZER UMA FIC, então me deem uma ideia onegai ó.ò (se sair algo errado na fic é puqe são 11 e poco da manhã e eu peguei (Le-se: _Roubei_) o notebook e aqi nun tem alguns pontos, então vai ter falta de carinhas (ahhhhhh ó.ò) no texto u.u Mas vou fazer o possível. Lembrando que os personagens são inspirados nos ''fakes'' do fórum, então logo vou avisando: Kuroshitsuji NÃO me pertence, pertence á Yana Toboso, mas o Drocell e o Joker são MEEEEUS u.u E, SIM, eu pretendo botar algumas conversas do fórum aqui... Então se cuidem, qndo menos esperar, suas conversas mais íntimas estarão aqui... D. Boa Leitura ^o^.

_**Era uma noite bem calma, cada um no msn conversando...**_

_**Estavam ali presentes: Alois, Madame Red, Aleister e Pluto.**_

_Joker acabou de entrar._ (Parece os baguio de aviso de qndo alguém entrou no bate-papo do Uol XD)

**Joker:** Yooo~~~ ^o^

**Alois:** Oi Jokerdorgado =D

**Joker:** .-.

**Pluto:** Oe Joker :D ***faz carinho nas pernas***

**Joker:** Oi puru puru *-* ***faz carinho*. **Viu meu bonequinho de posto (Lê-se: Drocell XD)?

**Mademe Red:** ñ, ele nun entrou ainda, mas hj pela manhã ele entrou perguntando por vc *-*, ah, a propósito, oi né? ^^

**Joker:** Madaaaame *-* Oem *o*. Vlw ^-^ Mas ele falou que ia fazer algo cmg..? (**Saah:** Joker safadéenho o.o')

**Madame Red:** Que eu saiba naum XD

**Alois:** Mas o q exatamente ele iria fazer Joker? ¬¬

**Joker:** Nem te conto nenem ) Mas se quiser passar no meu quarto tu descobre ;]

_**Claude acabou de entrar.**_

**Joker:** Eu tava brincando o.o' (**Saah: **Claude sentiu as guampas crescerem e veio checar é? XD ***Claude olha para Saah com olhar mortal* **To brincando Claudinho ó.ò)

**Alois:** A-ham. .-.  
**_**

_Introdução:_

**Alois estava noivando com Claude e estava grávido **(**Saah:** Não me perguntem como o.o') **dele.**

**Pluto estava namorando com Will** (Mais conheçido como Wiru) (**Saah:** Tbm ñ me perguntem como)

**Madame Red ta solta, Aleister, Grell e Lizzy tbm, mas acho que Aleister ta a fim de pegar o Grell XD Depois eu vejo com eles...**

**Joker** (**Saah: **Euu *O*) **Ta namorando com Drocell, o famoso bonequinho de posto da **_**mamãe**_**.**

**Ciel, pela última vez q vi ele **(**Saah:** porra faz tempo... o.o') **tava namorando/noivo do Sebastian o.o'''''**

**Aberline** (ou Abby), **pela última vez q vi, tava namo o Undertaker, mas, recentemente Pluto nos revelou que o Under era um fake antigo dele ou seja, Wiru tá de guampas e n sabia o.o' **(muito menos o resto :O) **Abby é pai do Alois e do Luca, mas o Luca mudou recentemente o fake para Joker então ele faz os dois ao mesmo tempo -**ou não-

**Sohma está namorando** -ou não²- **o Lau, o maconheiro do fórum *-* **

**Mas tem momentos que, da ALOKA no Grell e começa a dançar Jeffree Star XD**

**E o Joker vai junto u.u**

**Vamo conheçer mais os personágens? =D**

**Alois: um menino loiro bipolar q mete lenha na fogueira sempre que pode, mas ele é um menino fofo por dentro u.u Ele e Joker adoram falar safadezas do naaaada, mas Alois por ser BEM mais velho que Joker, sempre acaba ganhando, pois Joker é demente da cabeça e n bola grandes safadezas a nun ser surubas, orgias e lá vai pedra -q**

**Está noivo do Claude, recentemente me disseram que ele tava grávido, mas n sei naum hein... Vai lah saber como... o.o'' TEMSO n.n!**

**Claude: Recentemente tem entrado pouco **_**/**__**No Alois**__**/**_** no chat pra conversar, mas no RPG ta na ativa (mesmo q eu tenha parado de ler e entrar no RPG lá pela página 64 e deve tar na 90 e lá vai pedra e.e) é sério e adora umas safadezas e ser provocado pelo Alois.**

**Aberline: Também é conheçido por Naru Naru, é um pai bem amoroso, sempre dá /não **_**NESSE**_** sentido/ pirulitos em forma de chave de fenda pros seus filhinhos ^^**

**Joker/Luca: Fake da autora dessa bagaça. Adora ficar falando palavrões pra po&%$%^$, e adora meter /não **_**NESSE**_** sentido²/ postes, árvores, vassouras e afins nos buraquinhos dos seus amiguinhos. Namora com Drocell **_**E AMA MUITO ELE VIU DROCELL? **_***-*. Adora fazer /nemteconto/ carinhos e brincadeiras /nemteconto²/ com Drocell *-***

**Drocell: Namorado de Joker. Uma fofura de gente u.u Mas é meio tímido, apesar de ser mais velho que Joker (porra, td mundo é mais velho que eu, ca^%$#s alados e-e). Marionetista muito bom, mas se Joker incorpora o Sasori (Saah: como eu amo meter Naruto no meio /não **_**NESSE**_** sentido caralho ò.ó/ e-é) fica quetinho porque Sasori é melhor q ele como tetireiro, mas como o Sasori sendo Joker, ele ama ele, então não briga. já falei o quanto o Drocell é kawaii? *-* Amodimaizdacontasô esse bonequinho *-***

FIM DO CAP 1_

**Saah: **Olha zemtem, vcs tão na internet *-* (não me digaaa .-.)

Nun dá mais tempo de escrever nada porque são 11 e meia e eu tenho q tomar banho e ir pro colégio. Se eu pretender me sair bem nas notas, escreverei um capítulo por semana, mas acho que nessa vai ter dois caps hj (26/10/10) se pá, puqe eu acho q já tenho alguma idéia do 2 cap. E sim, eu vou botar pedaços da conversa do msn, se quiser participar do fórum, o link é .com/

Então é isso galeree, vou indo purq eu vou pra escola (AFF -.-).

Usem esse botãozinho ae de baixo, porq dedinhos felizes escrevem mais rápidos e n fazem autoras bakas enfiarem postes nos seus buraquinhos :]

(De certo Pein n colaborou comigo e enfiei aqueles baguio de metal nos furo dele) *cri cri cri*

(N falei q era pra rir e.é)

Bjundas e reviws u.u (porra de teclado .-.)

Já neee? õ/


End file.
